


Heart Mourns

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mini_Wrimo 2014 [13]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Mourning, Past Character Death, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Heart Mourns

The day comes faster than he had expected, reminding of his father now long dead. And though he mourns the loss of his father no longer with him, he wonder if he hadn't been killed would fate have brought him to the door of the Musketeers Garrisons.

Would he have still met his friends, now fellow Musketeers in arms?

He sits on his bed, having asked his friends to let him be with only his thoughts for the evening and stares at the bottle of fine wine sitting on the small table in his room. He could drink or he could not drink from it, part of him wonders if he would stop should he start.

Mind made up, he stands and attaches his sword and gun to his belt with his cloak on his shoulders before going to the door and planning to relieve one of his fellows of night guard duty.


End file.
